The Wolf and Her Blue Sister
by MelancholyDragon
Summary: Prologue They gave us life out of love, at least thats what they tell us. My sister and I are all that is left of the human genetic tree. Our ancestral species was eradicated by the Waywix race 62 years ago. The Autobots were fighting alongside us after a few had settled on our planet and in hopes for a long lasting intergalactic alliance. Unfortunately, the Humans didn't make it
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**They gave us life out of love, at least thats what they tell us. My sister and I are all that is left of the human genetic tree. Our ancestral species was eradicated by the Waywix race 62 years ago. The Autobots were fighting alongside us after a few had settled on our planet and in hopes for a long lasting intergalactic alliance. Unfortunately, the Humans didn't make it out. The Waywix released biomechanical warfare into Earth's atmosphere so advanced the Humans couldn't counter it and they died away within weeks of the release. When the war on Earth was over and there was nothing left but bodies and smoking rubble, the Autobots went back and collected thousands of our genetic codings from our corpses in hopes to re-create us some day, bring us back from complete and total annihilation. They tried time and time again without success and with each failed attempt the reserve of our DNA was dwindling. With the last encoding left in the genetic log that hadn't been destroyed by experimentation, the Bots decided to make one final attempt to save the human race…..**


	2. Chapter One: The Story of Our Birth

_**Chapter One: The Story of our Birth**_

**The experiment ended up netting them an unexpected surprise. You see with no viable human option to carry these "babies" the Bots had to design a false human setting for them to flourish. Thanks to several failed experiments prior, the Bots had concluded that the safest place for the fetus to develop was in a lab setting...in a test tube of sorts that mimicked a human womb. Even this had its uncertainties though and one day when Wheeljack, the head of the Human Recreation Project, came back to check the internal temperature of the womb he got the shock of his life when he saw that two completely separate fetus' were developing side by side! Bots never did completely get the chance to understand humans that what they thought was one genetic coding was really coding for fraternal female twins. We developed but overtime it was apparent we would need to be separated if we were going to have room to grow and develop properly. The false environment the Bots made was only designed for one and didn't have the ability to expand and contract to accommodate like the real thing. Moving us however, didn't quite go as planned. Morgan and I shared a feeding tube. Wheeljack, tried his best to make sure the transfer was flawless and that the separation went smoothly but our feeding tube was compromised during the surgery and when I was moved across to my own false womb I suffered a terrible blood loss that nearly killed me. As Wheeljack tells it, he was too much in love with his 'children' to let anything happen to either of us so out of complete desperation he transfused me with what the Bots use for blood in themselves. They call it Energon and dad gave me his very own in the heat of the moment with complete disregard for his own safety and without any consideration of the side effects it might cause in me. The blue plasma like substance overtook my human blood completely over the course of a few days. It altered my DNA and changed my human like appearance making me what the Bots call, techno organic instead of conventionally human. My sister stayed in our original environment and thankfully lost no blood. No harm ever came to her during the surgery. After the transfer was completed and we were stabilized, we came to term without any further complications. We were born in 46 A.A (After Annihilation) in our Autobot father's lab under the human astrological sign Leo.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Morgan Wolf

_**Chapter Two: Meet Morgan Wolf **_

**Wheeljack really is brilliant. Truth is...Morgan and I call him Dad when no one is looking. He told us that's what humans called the males of their species who gave them life. He gave us life with his big junky metallic hands (in my case, his own blood) and we don't have human parents so, the shoe just fit really. He is the one that taught us everything we know about our human history. He had studied up and learned more than any of the Bots about our species when he was put in charge of the H.R.P and he read even more after we were born. The transfer accident ended up terrifying Dad. He developed nanotechnologies that had human mastery skills dating back thousands of years in the human race to make my twin sister a superhuman so the same could never happen to her. A simple injection and Morgan would have the knowledge of century old human techniques that took them lifetimes to master. He worked tirelessly to amplify her without erasing the beauty of her human qualities. He wanted to make sure we would never be so vulnerable as we were in our 'hatchling' stage as he put it. Morgan really was a beautiful creation in the mechanical world where we lived raised amongst the Bots. She had all her human beauties about her inside and out. She had a beautiful human face and a penetrating smile that always made me feel less empty inside. Morgan was so warm in her personality with me it was hard to believe that most of the Autobots found her intolerable and abrasive. Her skin was soft and peachy and without a blemish in it. She didn't even have a scar on her. More importantly she had a beautifully kind heart for those she loved. We'd always used to say 'my heart,your heart, our heart.' Her hair was fiery red, wavy, and long. Her eyes were golden, radiant. My twin has eyes like our Earth's sun. They're this shining bright gold with flecks of orange and red that dance across like flames. They smiled even when she wasn't. Dad said she was of an exceptional beauty, that humans everywhere would have fallen for her if they were there to see her for themselves. Morgan always stood up straight and she was 5'8 in human height. Wheeljack said that was tall for a human female standard but next to the bots we looked like insects. She had a lot of really special abilities thanks to him. My twin could speak to me telepathically, tell me all her thoughts without saying them aloud. Dad tried to develop that in both of us but it didn't take in me at all so I couldn't answer her back unfortunately. It wasn't the only thing she could do with her mind. Morgan could read others thoughts. It's why she understood me so well. I mean sure, we already had a deeper understanding of each other because we are twins but with Morgan's ability to peer into my mind she could see the things I couldn't say, the things I couldn't bare to speak even to her. Best of all her abilities though, Morgan could summon the creatures of her imagination. If she could focus her thoughts she could summon just about any animal like being she could think. She had a special penchant for wolves, so that's why dad named her Morgan Wolf. She was bringing wolves to life as early as 2 human years according to dad. It is an amazing ability if you ask me. One I wish I had myself. Dad said humans were only starting to research the minds ability to manipulate its surrounding world when they went extinct and he was able to further this technology in between attempts to re-birth our species. As she's gotten older she's been able to bring more of a variety of things to life. One year for my birthday, Morgan created a Dragon so dark blue she looked almost black so we named her Midnight. We couldn't keep her though, or any of her creations. At the end of the day they were still just her imagination and when Morgan stopped thinking about them, they would evaporate into the same mist they were created from. Morgan's ability to do things with her mind are potentially endless according to dad. Who knows what she will be able to do in another 16 years.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Ela Blue

_**Chapter Three: Meet Ela Blue **_

**I told you all about Morgan and a good deal about the Autobot I call my father but I suppose it's time I told you a little bit about myself as well. They named me Ela Blue. I'm sure you can piece together why but I'll tell you anyway. Not only do I have Energon instead of normal human blood but in some places on my skin, my "veins" run over TOP of my skin. I know this sounds gory but in fact its not painful or gross to look at look and feel like hardened glass making that part of me Autobot instead of human. I sort of just look like a walking blue neon sign, especially in the dark. Frankly, it made playing hide and seek with Morgan absolutely impossible when we were little. Dad says I'm the only creature of my kind in the entire known universe with a look like that now or ever. My eyes are different too. Where Morgan's are Golden like the sun mine are a pure white like the pale moon of Oros. Except….when I am looking for Morgan. When I can't find her and I search, they turn a dark forest green with flecks of midnight blue. They only do that when I search for her with my mind, however, I can't control it on a whim. Remember when I said my twin could speak to me telepathically but I couldn't speak back? Well I have my own special connection to her. I can feel her anywhere she is in the known universe. No matter where she may be. I can feel her. I can just close my mind and feel where she is like I'm standing there in her shoes or next to her holding her hand. Dad says this inherent power was always in human twins, but that humans just hadn't learned to evolve it before we were squashed like bugs on our own planet. Unfortunately my power is limited. I can only find Morgan and I can't force the shift. It has to come naturally. I've tried hard to develop my ability to find others but it hasn't come yet. Dad says to be optimistic, that it could still flourish some day but I'm not so sure I believe him. I'm not so special as Morgan is. I can't be enhanced with the prick of syringe. My blood does give me something Morgan doesn't have though. When dad transfused me with his own life's blood he technically created the first Human Autobot, a new interracial species. Some of the Bots were elated mostly the ones that had lived among the original humans. Some others...not so much. This fear was only worsened one day after a mishap and with good reason. Having the Energon running through my human body gave me an ability even our great father Wheeljack couldn't have predicted in a million human years..**.


	5. Chapter 4: Attempted Autobot Integration

**_Chapter Four: Attempted Integration with Autobot Population _**

** I'll never forget this day in Morgan and I's life. Wheeljack said it was time for us to merge into the general population of the Autobots. Up until then, we had been raised secluded and sequestered from most of the others. Our re-birth was controversial among the Bots. Some were all for it having lived peacefully with us on Earth for many years. Others didn't want anything to do with us out of sheer terror that the Waywix might descend on them in a vengeful wrath for bringing us back from the dead. Dad was worried that some of the Bots might hurt us because of this so he decided to be overly cautious, as always, and for the first 15 years of our lives we hung around base camp terrorizing our Bot uncles, Ironhide and Jazz. He knew he couldn't keep us bubble wrapped forever. Eventually we were going to go out into the Universe and see it and it was best we be prepared for what was out there.**

**Morgan and I were walking to our first day in the actual school when the 'incident' happened. We were minding our own but, of course, every Bot that passed us stared us down along the way. Most of them didn't say anything to us directly and just kept walking. That is, until we ran into a band of Decepticon kids. Dad warned us about the Decepticons. They were the ones mostly against our recreation. Their logic? We were an enemy once years ago we might be again. Yeah... that makes a lot of sense. Decepticons were not exactly known for their spurring intelligence and burning rationale. **

**The Decepticon youth quickly surrounded us in a formation circle I recognized from out battle training with uncle Ironhide. There was only two of us, and seven of them. Morgan and I quickly shuffled close to each other and stood tall by each other's sides like we had always instinctively done to protect one another. 'What should we do, Blue?' She thought to me. **

**I made sure to focus on the right images so she could pick up my thoughts. I pushed her the image of an army holding position waiting for the commanders instructions. She nodded to me that she had picked up my thought and understood that I wanted her to stand guard for now. **

**"Filthy humans. You don't belong here," the Decepticon youth that appeared to be in charge said, "YOU especially." **

**He pointed to Morgan and when he did she bared her teeth like the wolf she is inside and perched to attack. I had to put my hand on her chest to make sure she didn't pounce. I could feel her balancing on her toes, ready to go. **

**"Why don't you make us leave then?" Morgan asked provokingly. **

**Morgan's tact was awful. This only challenged the head of the band of Bots to act so he didn't look weak in front of his brood and act he did. He raised his arm and fired at ME! I quickly tucked and rolled left away from Morgan and the laser beam just missed my hide. I perched myself on my hands in a stance that mimicked a leopard. I had to be ready to move quickly if he was going to fire at me or my sister. There is no way I'm letting Morgan get hurt, I'll die first. I didn't have to look at her to know she was raging inside, I could feel it. When Morgan gets angry it literally feels like I'm on fire from the inside out and right now I felt like I was literally about to spontaneously combust. **

**'Wolf, Morgan, wolf.' I pictured. We need to even this out a little more. Seven against two is bad odds. **

** She then did something that absolutely blew my mind. She even surprised herself, I felt that too. We all knew Morgan was special with her ability to creature manifest but it had always been one at a time, never more. Right there before my very eyes, we had a pack of wolves. A PACK! How in Primus did she draw the power to do this all of a sudden was what I thought then. Looking back now, I think I know. It was the first time we had ever been shot at outside of simulation. The first time we had ever been endangered and felt scared for each other and that awakened things in both of us. **

** The wolves were not enough to chase the Decepticon garbage away from us but it did keep them from opening fire on us in a hail of bullets and lasers we could have never have hoped to match. They didn't know Morgan's power or even what the pack was. The wolves were Earth History that they didn't teach Autobots. The Cons froze long enough that Morgan tactically sent the wolves on attack in their directions and the gunfire broke out. We were able to find enough of a gap after they panicked and broke formation to make a run for it but Morgan tripped. I felt a sharp pain in my leg suddenly and turned back immediately on my heel and went back for her. **

**"Come on Morgan get up! We gotta go, NOW!" I screamed at her as I tried to put her on her feet. Most of the decepticons had run off or were hurt in some kind of crossfire but the one that had started it all was taking big heaving steps toward us at an alarming pace. **

**" ...My ankle, ...I can't stand on it!" She said to me. **

**"You're going to have to! Let's go Wolf, it's just pain! I'm going to feel every ounce with you!" **

**I heaved her to her feet. We both went a little woozy when I did but I knew she could do this. I made sure to stay sort of behind her, looking over my shoulder at this unrelenting asshole. He was gaining on us way too fast there was no way we were going to outrun him. He knew it too which is probably why he didn't bother to shoot at us. Instead, he had pulled an incredible side sword that gleamed with a shiny metal hue to finish us with. I looked over my shoulder again. Closer, he's closer. **

** I felt a giant hand close around the arm that wasn't pushing Morgan and my feet lifted from the ground. Morgan got small in my view. She was laying on the ground by herself without me to hold her up. She was scared. Her terror and mine were coursing through my body making my heart throb hard in my chest as the Decepticon lifted me to his face. **

**"Stupid ...HUMANS!" He yelled enraged his big eyes glowing deep red on my face. **

**He squeezed me hard at the waist and started to pull my arm...slowly...methodically. I could feel my skin stretch and tear painfully as he pulled my arm out by the shoulder separating it from my body. Morgan was screaming inside and out and that was enough. I refused to give him the satisfaction of screaming myself. She was running over my mind in total panic, searching for my thoughts now. I could feel the immensity of her pain more than I could feel the physicality of mine. She's feeling the pain of my death she thinks i'm dying.**

**'No, Morgan , I'm ...not...done yet. I love you... its ok. I... love ...you...its... ok ...Morgan...you'll be ok...I promise.' I floated it in my mind for her to find. **

**He threw me to the ground like a rag doll. My head slammed hard and I saw stars and bright colors. **

**It was...getting...hard to concentrate, hard to breathe. I have to...protect...her..**

**I tried to get up, my heart slamming in my chest but I couldn't. The gaping hole in my body was counting my minutes now. There was a lot of my life's blood underneath me, lighting the pavement bright blue. I rolled to my side, the world spinning , blurring. I put my hand in my blood to stabilize and propped my head to look at Morgan and in that moment something awoke inside me. The combination of the love I had for my twin sister, the will I had to see her live...and something...something in the Energon, produced the ONE ability I have other than my connection to my twin. I took one heaving breath and the Energon splashed all over the pavement started to glow and so did the Energon that is the fuel and life source inside of the Decepticon, inside of me. He was over Morgan poised to kill her but ...he was ...frozen as I stared into him hard. My chest was wheezing, my wound was sucking air... one more big breath, for your sister, I thought. His arms lifted from over her , sword still in hand. He took it and plunged it into his eye so hard the blade came out the back of his skull. The Bot fell sideways of Morgan narrowly missing crushing her. I don't know how it happened or why but after that ... I felt light, relieved...faint. I remember feeling like I was falling into the sky and then everything just went black...**


	6. Chapter 5: My Sister Blue's Fight Pt1

**_Chapter Five: My Sister Blue's Fight For Her Life - Part 1_**

**"NOOOOOOOooooooo!" I screamed hysterically.**

**I watched her collapse in a huge pool of her own blood and the overwhelming 'I love you Morgans' and the 'It's oks' disappeared like a sad fog from between us.**

**'Blue...? Blue?!' I said in her head. Nothing...Nothing...there was nothing! There was never nothing!**

**I was crawling to her on two elbows and one knee as quickly as I could. The commotion had alarmed the policing unit and I could hear them somewhere off in the distance approaching us. I put my sister's head in my lap and cried letting the tears fall on her face.**

**"I'm so sorry Blue. I'm so sorry," I whispered to her sobbing.**

**I gently rested my hand over her heart and thank Primus and Unicron that I did. If I hadn't I never would have felt it. It was faint, weak, just barely there. I had to drop my ear to her chest to make sure but that confirmed it.**

**"She's Still Alive!" I shrieked, "I HEARD A HEARTBEAT!"**

**I should have known she wouldn't quit easily, she never has.**

**The Medi-Bots rushed over to us, thankfully unafraid. They quickly took her from me, loaded her up in the transport convoy and took Ela back to our Med Bay.**

**My sister Ela, or Blue as I always call her, saved my life that day. I know it was her. Bots don't just off themselves like that for no reason. Somehow she overtook that Decepticon. She must have, there is no other possible explanation for what happened. Stabbing himself in the eye like that, it's just….her, something she would do if she had to. There is no nice way to explain that. My sister was always filled with a certain morbid ennuie. Dad and I are still trying to figure out how she did it. I wish I could just ask her. Does SHE even know how she did it?**

**...I miss her so much sometimes it feels like I have a concrete block on my chest and for every second I breathe without knowing she's ok, it gets heavier ...**

**She's been in the medical bay, unconscious and in a coma since it happened. It's been hard to see her like that, all hooked up to the life systems, in the full monitoring block. She has a tube that breathes for her and several smaller tubes attached that cycle the Energon through a pumping system that simulates her circulatory system since a quarter of that system had been damaged on 'tear out'. There are wires attached to her skull to monitor her brain function, they shaved her head. Blue would hate that. Day after day it's the same steady blip over and over again. They didn't need that machine there, I could have told them that was all that was going on in her head. I'll know before that stupid thing if her mind stirs. I've kept a piece of myself standing in there...in case...**

**We weren't able to recover her arm. When the Decepticon ripped it off so mercilessly, he threw it what seemed like clear across the planet. It would have actually been hilarious if it hadn't been my sister's limb he threw away like garbage. She's bandaged really heavily where the wound is and the cotton batting is changed every six hours to prevent infection. It's not healing because it has nothing to heal around. They say it's too big to heal naturally but it's not getting worse either. Pops says she's in no danger of dying, that we have the technology to keep her safe and comfortable for now. She's stable and asleep and in no pain so that is a small something in some way but...**

**...It's just not the same.**

**I had gotten so used to her spirit standing next to me, always, no matter what. She had always been right there and not having my twin's presence in my soul makes me feel like I'm missing half of myself, half of my heart, her heart, ...our heart. It makes me feel...empty. Since the accident...she had ...disappeared from being with me.**

**I could always know what my twin was thinking even when she didn't want me to. I understand Blue better than she understands herself. I see how she thinks, always thinks, overthinks...Sometimes I had to push myself out of her thoughts. Her mind could be a veritable monsoon to tumble around in, the thoughts whipping around, changing quickly..always several. It was exhausting and it made me understand why my sister walks around with the weight of the universe seemingly on her shoulders. Her thoughts move too fast and in too many numbers for me to count. I try sometimes...it's the only thing in the entire free universe, I believe to be impossible, I swear it on Primus' life. If I couldn't see her this way it would be just as hard for me to understand her as anyone else. To be like that, worrying, wondering, calculating, and alert. Always alert...Even what little bit my sister would sleep she would dream over and over through the night, sometimes it would wake me up...Now, when I look through there...its just...white. No thoughts, no dreams...no feelings. It's not...her...**  
**It hurts to look in there. At least Blue was finally having a much needed moment of peace, that was what I held onto for hope...**

**He says we can't wake her up until we've figured out what happened, until we could bio-engineer some kind of arm for where her arm used to be, to fill...the hole. Without something there, she can't survive. That's why every waking moment I had that I wasn't spending by Blue's side I spent in the Mechanics and Weapons Research unit. Our father rarely moved out of the bioengineering unit himself. He was almost sure her ability to control the Autobot was there, somewhere in the Energon. I was no good with that stuff. I loved to tinker with mechanics, weld, and fabricate. When I was sitting with Blue, watching her, I sketched ideas for her new arm. I had a solid design I think Blue would really like after several drafts and adjustments. I made sure to make it look and feel as much like her real arm as I could while adding a few cool touches. I even decided I would torch cut marks in the carbon metal armor outing to expose the Energon that ran through her veins and that would now run through her artificial arm to make it operate.**

**Hopefully...when she woke up ...she could maybe, learn to live with it...**

**... Maybe even love it...**

**I had been working in the M. &amp; W. Lab welding some of the finer bits on Blue's arm, finishing it off. It was close to complete but we still weren't sure how we were going to make it all work exactly. Pops was overworking himself. He wasn't thinking productively anymore. It was starting to feel like we were never going to wake up my sister. I started to focus on that thought instead of watching the template I had switched to cutting with the snips and -**

**"OUCH! -Son of Unicron!"**

**I put a good size cut in my hand, the red fluid came quickly to the top. I sucked on my cut a little bit. I was going to need to go to the Med Bay for a bandage for it. It would give me an opportunity to check on Blue. I hadn't dropped in since early morning. I put my snips back in**  
**my work belt and I headed down the hall towards her personal room in the med bay. I could get a bandage there. I entered her room and saw Blue laying there, ever so solemn and in the same place always. I leaned over to kiss her forehead hello like I always did but my snips tumbled and cut her arm.**

**"Slag!"**

**How am I always managing to get my sister hurt like this?! I'm so fraggin' clumsy! Still clutching my bloody hand I reached for bandages for both of us now. A few drops of my blood slowly tumbled and fell onto Blue where my snips had knicked her and together, slowly our blood slid over one of her bright blue spots and I found myself gaping at it to see if it would turn Purple like we used to wonder as children.**

**"Oops. Sorry sis, looks like we took that blood Oath after all."**

**I turned to the side table by her bed to grab a few wipes. I turned back to clean it and there it was in plain sight. The glow much duller this time but that same glow from that night, it was unmistakable!**

**That moment I had only what I can describe as a lightning strike of clarity. I completely forgot about bandaging my arm and ran yelling "WHEELJACK!" down the hallway towards the B.E.U. I had to tell him it was right in front of us all along! It was the Energon, The Blood, The Connection!**


	7. Chapter 6: My Sister's Fight Pt 2

Chapter Five: My Sister's Fight For Her Life - Part 2

My feet hit the ground with such pace and ferocity, I swear I felt like I was a Phoenix running down that hallway. I kicked the door to the Bioengineering unit so hard it flew off its hinges. Someone was going to have to fix that later and it wasn't going to be me. I sped down the stairs jumping over the last two at the bottom landing in my Pops personal lab, where I was born, where I'm modified. He was passed out slumped forward on his desk. He had a mess of papers strewn around him, all crumpled up and thrown around his big feet. He didn't flinch at the sound of my weight dropping to the ground so he was clearly out cold. I walked up beside him and leaned so my lips were just next to his ear.

"WAKE UP , YOU GIANT CLANKING PIECE OF SPACE METAL!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Pops suddenly shot straight up, his eyes wide and glowing blue and his nails digging into his desk irritated.

I walked to his left and sat on top of his dissection table. I know how much he hates that. I love chapping his big metal aft and pushing his buttons. He blinked a couple times and then shook his head out like he was trying to make sure all the gears were straight.

"Must you do that, Wolf?" Wheeljack asked me robotically.

"Abso-fragin-lutely!" I exclaimed, " Cranking your bolts is one of the few joys I have left in life 'til we can wake up Blue. Speaking of which, you can stop wallowing around in your own slag, I Figured it out no thanks to you," I finished semi teasing.

"How many times have I asked you to stop swearing, Wolf?" Wheeljack asked looking at me finally alert.

I looked at him completely annoyed. I tell him I have the answer to waking up my sister, technically HIS daughter thanks to what he did, and all he was focused on was my foul fraggin' mouth?! Unbelievable!

His eyes widened. There it is, the delayed light bulb...

"Did you just say...what I think you said?" Wheeljack asked slowly.

"Yes, Pops," I finally said to him softening a little bit.

"Wolf! You're bleeding!" Wheeljack noticed.

I had completely forgotten about that...sort of. Without that cut I never Blue never would have sensed me in danger and glowed dimly and I never would have had my stroke of genius. Once I had the answer on how to wake up Blue I wasn't thinking of anything else, not even my bloody flesh wound. Pops started to wrap the cut up and so I started in on the explanation of my revelation...

"Pops, this cut. IT gave me the answer! I went in to see Blue and she glowed Dad! SHE GLOWED! When my blood touched her skin, she lit up like that day! It's ALL of it. She has to physically touch Energon, Dad! Even just a drop I think would do it! But once she's touching some, she can control it ALL, I think anyway. Some of this is just theory until we can finally get her up... " I went on excitedly, "When she does she can literally control it but it doesn't work just by itself like that! It's why we couldn't see it! She has to dig for it!"

"I'm confused, Wolf. Elaboration. Please," Wheeljack asked.

"Think about it, Dad. Her eyes are stark white except when? When she's looking for me! Except That Day! I saw her eyes flash when she put her hand down in that...huge pool of her blood. The kind of powerful emotion she has to access to do that, you gave us that! It's the purest form of human love according to YOU," I said pushing my finger into his chest.

"That LOVE with the touch of the Energon opened up...that power, THAT control. The ability to control that Decepticon like it was a remote control toy!"

The look on Pop's face finally started to reflect that he was following along with what I was saying.

"We're going to have to teach her to control it and not just that, Dad, but Ela can't rip an arm off every time she wants to use it. I'll cut my heart out and give it to her before I ever let her hurt herself like that again. We're going to have to engineer a way." I said.

Pops went to drop into some ponderous thought but before he could I continued on.

"And that's why...you, "I started to say with a tone, "Dear Dad, are going to give me a nano inject so I can understand this Bioengineering junk you and Blue like so much and I'M going to figure the rest of this out." I finished off.

I already knew what he was going to say. Here we go with the long winded lecture. I rolled my eyes at him.

"The last time we nano injected you with -"

I cut him off and took over, " Ya ya ya...the last time you injected me with the samurai nanotech to give me my sword mastery I got a tiny little human fever blah blah blah..." I rambled annoyed, " When are we doing this?"

Wheeljack blinked at me.

"We're not doing it. I will engineer this, not you. I will not risk my second child to, as you put it, a tiny little human fever that we do not have the medicines to treat! The discussion is over!" He roared at me before he stormed up the stairs and off somewhere else where I wasn't present.

He was being emotional and irrational about this and overly fearful quite frankly. I jumped down off the desk hard. I was pissed now. If HE could have figured this out , HE would have done that already! I kicked his lab chair across the room and it shattered one of the beakers on the high rise shelf that it hit into a million pieces. He'd be lucky if that was all I broke. I was going to get this nano inject whether he gave it to me or not. Then ...a thought occurred ...

For being arguably the smartest Bot on the planet, Pops sure could be awful dumb and naive sometimes. I don't think he thought this through, he just left me alone in his lab. HIS lab, where everything is neatly labelled and put away and all the nano injects are kept. Oh, this was definitely going to happen now. I peeled up the stairs two by two and and dead bolted the door, luckily I hadn't kicked that one in too. I grabbed the broom in the corner behind me and jammed it in the door handle for extra insurance. This time I slid down the banister to the bottom again and I started to rifle through the drawers to find a syringe and a sterilization kit first and foremost. Once I dug that out and set it up on the dissection table I started to riffle through the cabinet where I knew Pops had the nano tech stored. I knew there was a bioengineering one in there because Pops had originally developed it for Blue but like all the others, it didn't take and so she did it the hard way, the way she had to do everything. She studied and learned. I popped both doors wide open and peered in. I was delightfully surprised! He made it even easier on me. They were all in alphabetical order! I scanned into the B's and quickly found the bioengineering skill set and took it out and over to the table. These were frankly, quite easy to load into the syringe. All you had to do is poke into the storage tube, pull the needle back, and pull the syringe out and it was ready for injection. An earth monkey could do this. I rolled up my sleeve and sterilized a spot on my bicep.

"...We're getting closer Blue, I promise," my voice cracked a little, "I'm coming to wake you up, sis."

I took one last deep breath and plunged the needle into my arm and pushed every last drop of the serum into my system. I immediately got a little dizzy and I grabbed the table to try and stabilize myself but everything just kept spinning. Finally it was too much and I hit the floor and laid on it sweating coldly. I must have passed out, fallen asleep...because the next thing I knew I was waking up to a Booming voice that belonged to my Pops screaming: "Wolf! You open this door immediately!"

My head was swirling with new information as I was shaking out the dizzy spell of new words.

Yes, it WORKED!

"Open the fraggin' door now, Wolf!" Wheeljack boomed.

I had never heard him swear before...Oh I was so in for it now...


	8. Chapter 7: The Punishment

Chapter Seven: The Punishment 

The absolute aft chewing I got from my father was out of this world. I mean it, literally. He threw me on one of the quick escape jets we had docked off Med Bay for emergencies after dragging me there by the collar of my shirt and launched us into atmosphere to yell at me about how dangerous and irresponsible what I had done was. The walls of the ship ACTUALLY trembled at the sound of his voice. He had never yelled at me like that in all my life. Honestly, I didn't care at that point anymore than I had before. It was in one ear and out the other. I was just literally reading my own mind like a book trying to understand and memorize everything up there that hadn't been there before and doing a good job of tuning him out in the process. The second we were back on the ground I intended on getting to work in the B.E.U. It took him a few hours to get it out of his system before we descended back down to ground. When we landed he made sure to really drive the point home by punishing me further. I hadn't expected that at all. He was never particularly stern with us about anything except staying here on base. He took away my access pass cards that let me move freely within our facility. The only place I could wander was mess hall, the dorms, and Ela's and I's personal quarters. I wasn't even allowed in Med Bay to visit my sister, which especially pissed me off. Wheels, as I was now calling him for that infraction, wasn't feeling exactly trusting of me after the last incident. I just had to wait this punishment out because for once I knew kicking down the doors wasn't going to get me anywhere and I certainly couldn't barricade them all. Since I was pretty much locked up like a prisoner, I set myself to working out the theoretics of how I was going to Engineer this whole thing for Blue. I was definitely going to have to re-fabricate parts of the arm to accommodate for the new biotechnology I was now thinking of. I still didn't have enough of a grasp on all the language that had slammed into my head. I was going to need more time anyway so for now I was putting up with this...

It was late at night so I walked back to our quarters from the mess hall where I had been working out more theory and concept. I took Blue's favorite t-shirt from off the hook I always put it on by our door. I had hung it there a long time ago as an extra measure of comfort. I wanted to be able to see that much at least. I took my green leather jacket off and threw it on the floor. Still holding Blue's shirt, I kicked off my boots and climbed into her bed. I laid my head on her pillow and took a deep breath through my nose trying to remember what she smelled like. I brought her shirt to my face and cuddled it close burying my eyes into it momentarily. I needed it. At night especially, since Wheels had banned me from seeing her I wasn't sleeping very well. It had been six weeks. This punishment was getting old and quick and my patience was starting to wear thin. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this before I completely lost my temper. This seemed a little harsh even for what I had done. I turned over to face the wall that Blue had always drawn on when we were little, when she should have been sleeping. I outstretched my hand and slowly dragged my fingers over the lines of her work. For now, this was the only way I could feel her. I let a tear slide and fall into Ela's pillow. A vulnerability I was not in the habit of letting myself have anymore because I told myself I had to be strong for her. I let my fingers dance slowly over the wall, flowing and ebbing softly over the images of her imagination before I stopped on Midnight, the dragon I had conjured her so many years ago. She had drawn her so perfectly even on the wall. She even gleamed that special blue hue if you caught her in the right light. Blue had known just how to color her so she would shimmer.  
"Come Midnight," I whispered to myself and closed my eyes, "Please...I need you…"

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and heard:

"Kerrrr…"

I flipped over quickly and there she was in all her shiny scaly glory so dark blue she almost looked black. She flicked her double pronged tail around playfully and laid her head down in front of me, presenting me her torn wings as a sign of love and respect and to pet if I so thought she deserved. I reached for them gently and drew long soft strokes over each before it became so overwhelming I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. Blue had once read a book about a boy who slew a dragon and when she was finished she was so outraged that he had killed such a beautiful creature that she wished she could turn into a dragon and roast him like a marshmallow. And, so came Midnight. Born out of my sister's desire to be this beautiful mythical creature that could take flight and breathe fire. Conjuring Midnight before me now proved to be a memory I couldn't handle and I found myself almost sobbing into my sister's shirt wishing it was her.

"...kerrrr.."

I felt Midnight push my arm up with her back and wings. She was small and worn down on the exterior but she was strong for her size. She burrowed herself close to my chest and laid her head near my heart, like she was listening. I held onto her dearly and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. She nuzzled her face to my cheek and cooed softly, almost like she was telling me it would all be ok and that she was right here, Forever and Always…..

It was something my sister said to me every night before we would fall asleep looking through the window in our roof at the sea of gleaming stars. I held Midnight in my arms as close to my heart as I could get her. I laid there floating Forever and Always in my mind until I drifted into sleep…..


	9. Chapter 8: The Wolf in the Forest

Chapter Eight: The Wolf in the Forest

I could taste the blood of my kill still as I licked my canines, cleaned my jowls, and licked my paws. I padded over to the river streaming nearby and lapped up fresh water. I sat on my hind quarters with my chest out proudly gazing at my reflection in the water, watching the fire in my own eyes. Behind my reflection on the water danced the pale blue moon, full and bright. I howled deep and long releasing a lone cry into the great still silence. Nothing called back. I walked along the embankment of the river until I came to the tree line of the forest, my home. I looked back at the moon and cried to it once more with a slow bellow before I turned into a black shadow merging into the darkness...

MEANWHILE IN THE MEDICAL BAY...

"We've transferred all the life systems to the portable power unit, then? We're ready to proceed to the Surgery Bay?," Wheeljack asked.

"Yes sir. Everything is ready we can wheel her over anytime. The unit is sterilized and the surgical assistance team is in place and waiting."

"Very well, then." Wheeljack said with a tinge of nerves.

He took a long loving look at the human child he had a special connection with and touched her cheek gently with his large metal hand. It would be the only emotional moment he would have with his daughter. Once in the operating theater they would be patient and doctor, not father and child anymore. To be successful, he must remain objective he told himself. Not to mention, the other bots must not know that he cherished his human types too much. It might only put them in further danger. Wheeljack moved to position himself behind Blue's head and began wheeling her bed down the hallway, the white lights above passing statically. He pushed the button to open the heavy double doors that led to Surgical. Turning one more corner they entered into Surgical Bay Unit 3 where the team was ready to start the reattachment of Blue's arm. This was the arm Wheeljack had designed, designed without so much as hinting at Morgan that he was doing so. He had kept this entirely secret and had gathered the surgical team a mere 12 hours ago and hadn't informed them of the nature of the surgery even still so nothing could be gossiped about. He even had all the other patients , medical staff, and security removed from the facility into another for extra precaution. Parking Blue in the center of the room, Wheeljack then turned amd unveiled the bioengineered mechanical arm laying under a surgical blanket. It was incredibly lackluster and bare in concept and design, not to mention function compared to Morgan's. It was really, just a fancy prosthetic with a primitive blood letting tube that would, in theory, give her access to her power. The bloodletting tube was, to put it graphically, a way for her to slit her wrist at the push of a button which is exactly what Morgan didn't want. This would outrage his wolf daughter, as he called her, which is exactly why he hadn't told her. She had sworn a solemn vow this would not be the solution and the terrorous rampage that would come when she found out would need to be contained and dealt with somehow. He hoped that having her sister awake would quell that rage. He would have liked to consult Morgan but after her self upgrading stunt she was too much of a liability by his assessment. He was the authority after all. As far as actual attachment of the limb to Blue's person, there were six small mechanical claws at the top of the false arm in the shoulder compartment. They would essentially reach through and dig the remaining soft tissue. Pushing and ripping at it, until they found the coracoid process and attached there to make for a somewhat false and thrown together shoulder joint. The anatomy of it all was almost not human. A poorly made human shoulder at best. This would likely never move in full rotation and would leave Blue unable to wield a gun with that hand putting her at even more of a disadvantage.

The surgical team set to shifting all the life monitor systems to the screens and gadgets in the operating theater. When that was complete. Wheeljack, with the aide of one of the team, set to slowly removing the gauze padding that was packed deeply into Ela's wound. As they got closer to the flesh, the cotton went from white to pink to bright red to crimson to almost black in the deepest parts. When the wound had been cleared of its bandages, it looked like a gaping black hole that was feasting on bright blue blood at its outer edges. Definitely, not a pretty sight to behold. Wheeljack let the team work at sterilizing the wound and clearing the excess blood. Once they were done, Wheeljack set the arm on the extended operating table. They transferred Blue to the table as well setting her and the arm mere inches from each other in perfect alignment. The arm's attachment system would pretty much do the rest once Wheeljack activated it. Once it was turned on, It would begin tunneling through Blue and once the claws were in they could not be reversed. Stopped yes, but to remove them would require eliminating all the soft tissue that was around the claws and this would result in a further amputation. This operation had to be successful. They only had one chance at this. Wheeljack picked up the controller device that activates the start sequence for attachment and looked one more time at his beloved daughter before finally pushing a thumb hard into the red engage button...changing himself and his family forever.

BACK IN THE FOREST...

I broke through the trees and into the clearing. I felt my friend the moon on my pitch black pelt. I liked it here, the wide open air and the lush long grass. I padded to the centre of the clearing and threw myself into the brush, rolling and scratching my shoulders and neck. I sat up and started to groom myself, licking my paws, straightening my fur back out.

*sniff...sniff...*

I perked my ears, alert now. Guarded. What is ...that smell?

I stood and turned smelling downwind now. Yes...the air... it changed. I stuck my nose up and sucked a deep breath in. Do I know that smell? I started to run to the edge of the clearing where there was a large rock I could get atop for a better view and a better scent. I pounced up and stood proudly. The wind was picking up and bristling through my coarse fur and that scent on the breeze...is the moon closer?

It was stronger now. I opened my eyes wide and peered into the sky, flicking my tail wildly, waiting. Something was coming...

MED BAY

The mechanical claws slowly extended, twisting and eyeing their entry positions. Analyzing the bone, the tissue. Then suddenly and viciously they plunged in perfect violent synchronization into the deep dark sucking wound forcing Blue's Body to Whip.

"DOCTOR!" One of the medical team screamed.

Every piece of monitoring equipment started to scream in tandem with absolute emergency.

Wheeljack ran to the brain monitoring machine, his eyes reflecting upon it they widened with fear.

"Increase the anaesthetic, NOW!" Wheeljack screamed frantically.

"Sir, we did th- that already! Anymore and we w-will euthanize her!" The assistant yelled back.

Blue was breathing hard, her eyes cracked open wildly and suddenly. Green and dark blue streams were whipping across the pale, white landscape of her eyes like a fretful thrashing storm. The arm she still had started to try to pull out her life tubes with complete panic. The mechanical arm was still in sequence and when the claws bored in further, she let out a scream so unbelievably blood curdling it would best be described as if the life were literally being ripped painfully from her and she was feeling it in every fiber, neuron, and synapse that made up her existence. It was a scream no one who was there to hear it would soon forget, a scream that would come in nightmares for a long time to come...

THE FOREST

What the hell?!

I watched as the sky began to tear itself apart opening a black space portal in time across the moon. I stood my ground on the rock, waiting to see what would come through. A giant gust of wind suddenly hit me in the snout and a magnificent dark, scaled imposing winged figure with thrashing eyes came through the portal and landed incredibly softly in the grass. I let my nose twitch, smell... she...a female. She was tall, the height of a 3 storey building. Her wings stretched almost the entire width of the clearing. In the shimmer of the broken pale blue moon, I could see she was blackish blue. She finally noticed me, locked my eyes. She snarled at me, bearing her giant sharp razor like teeth. I did the same. Smoke began billowing through her nostrils. Fire... Even I knew when I was out matched. I jumped fearlessly from the rock straight at her, throwing her off guard with my boldness, and dodged underneath her right wing and ran for the tree line at full speed. I needed some kind of cover. I heard the dragon hiss and take flight and I felt her imposing shadow looming right behind me as I maneuvered through the darkness, darting through the trees. She screeched right then, a blood curdling ear piercing screech. I whimpered, it hurt my ears. Strangely it ripped into my heart. I felt a burning hot sensation behind me but I didn't have time to look back and check what it was for fear of losing what little ground I had. I could feel the temperature of the forest rising. The trees were starting to blister and crack and fall around me engulfed in flames. She meant to burn me or smoke me out one way or another it seemed. I pushed my front paws off a giant pine tree and changed directions. I had to leap high over a fallen branch licked with red hot flames and they kissed my belly as I flew in my own way over them. I growled. Great, singed fur. The further I ran the less there was to hide behind. My home was aflame and there was nothing left. I headed for the mountain. The snow. It might be the one thing...Faster. I pushed my hind leg muscles so hard they were aching for me to stop but I had to keep going. She was ever closer. I listened for her over me, I listened around me….

MED BAY

"Sir! You must hit the abort button! Abort!" the medical assistant screamed at Wheeljack. He was frozen. Seemingly devastated by that shriek that came out of his once daughter and her now exorcist like appearance on the operating table as she writhed in complete whole body pain, her skin lit up bright blue in agony.

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" Someone shrieked in panic…"DR. WHEELJACK! WHAT THE HELL HAS COME OVER YOU?!"

THE FOREST

Hissing, blistering, cracking...it sounds like words now. I cock my ears back and listen to the wind and the flames closer….

"ssssss…...sss…...sa-... meech….."

I sharpened my ears.

What WAS that?

"ssssss...ssaave mehhh…."  
I stopped dead in my tracks and shot up straight in Ela's bed full of cold sweat on my face breathing heavy like I had run through an entire forest.

"She's Awake!" I burst out in a growl to myself.

I felt like a complete idiot. I thought I was just having one of my usual wolf dreams. I should have known that Dragon was her punching back through our consciousness, our bond! It had been so long since the accident, I had almost gotten used to not having her there. I can't believe I let myself get to that point! What the hell is wrong with me ?!

I quickly hopped down out of her bed, grabbing her t-shirt and throwing it on as I got up. Frag the boots, I only grabbed my holsters with the pistols in them as I pushed the door to our room open and rushed out.

If I couldn't kick the doors down. I was going to shoot through them….


	10. Chapter 9: The Blue Storm

Chapter Nine: The Blue Storm

I got to the main door of Medical Bay. It was completely unguarded and it was closed which meant it was also locked. This one was too big and heavy to kick in.

"Oh, I'll fix you right fraggin' quick."

I pulled my right pistol out of its holster and unloaded a bullet into the pass card panel. It glitched and sparked and then the pressure lock released and the door slid right open.

"That felt good. I should have done that a long time ago."  
I cracked my neck before I broke into a light jog through the weirdly vacant medical bay to my sister's room. It was empty like I somehow knew it would be. I looked around her cute fluffy teddy with the blue ribbon that I brought was sitting on the nightstand looking over where her bed should be. The blue roses I had cultivated for her in the green space myself were long wilted, dead and dry. Her bed was... missing...  
"The bed...they took that too...so they took ...her ...so- - SURGERY!" I deciphered quickly to myself, "Oh Wheels, you ...didn't! You fraggin' pit spawned toaster!"  
I un-holstered my second pistol and brandished both as I started to flat out run to the Surgery Unit. Anyone so much as involved in even opening the door to ease the way for this surgery to take place was about to be shot on sight if they got in my way. As my feet echoed off the floor I did notice that the Surgery unit was also un-manned and empty. Wheels had really gone to great lengths to keep this from me obviously. I saw it out of the corner of my eye as I approached it, the one operating theater where the lights were bright and glaring and the machines were all screaming with a panicked intensity. Surgical unit 3. I stopped dead in front of it but no one noticed. I stood there horrified with my mouth gaping wide as I looked on at the sight of what was happening. Wheels was standing there like some kind of marble statue, his eyes frozen, unmoving while some surgical assistant was yelling 'ABORT! ABORT!' and trying to pry some remote control looking thing out of Wheels' hands. Other medical staff were fiddling with machines and some were trying to wrestle -They were trying to wrestle my sister down! My eyes were darting all over trying to figure what I should do. I felt like it was all happening in slow motion.

"What the SLAG is happening?!" I said to myself loudly.

I needed answers, quick ones, so I could tactfully develop a plan. Slag! Tact! My sister always said I lacked it! Barging in rashly with my sister's life in the balance was not an option. Now was not the time to appease my fiery red wolf heart and just spill blood and question later. My sister...maybe...?

"Blue...? Sis, can you hear me?" I called into her consciousness, "I know you can't answer, but can you hear me...please? Give me a sign, Blue... Give me something...anything..." I closed my eyes and pushed myself past every star in the universe, past every grain of sand on every planet, and past all the moons in all the worlds catching the moonlight to land myself beside her heart again and into her head...  
WIth my eyes closed from what was in front of me, I could see what wasn't. I could reach into the realities of my sister's mind and search the chambers for her echoes. Blue's head was still white as I entered it... except now the inner walls of it were splattered in dark blue streaks and stains of her dried blood. Pain, Lots of it. I took a few steps forward, unsure still of what to do. I thought there would be more in here for me to see, something to work with...an answer.  
"Blue?" I asked. It echoed...

I felt pins and needles on the back of my neck suddenly and a strange cold I turned around sharply. I gasped and let a flow of shocked tears kiss my blushing pink cheeks.

"Don't cry, my strong Wolf, I'm here now."

"Blue..." I whispered almost inaudibly as more tears fell.

After all this time she was ...she was...standing inches away from me. I reached out to grab her and hug her and kiss her cheeks. It had been so long since I had been able to show her I love her. I tried to throw my arms around her shoulders but they passed right through her like a hologram and I was ready to scream in frustration.  
"You can not hug me here, Morgan." Blue said sadly and painfully, "If we could...do you really think I wouldn't have hugged you the second I saw you? I miss you, sister, more than you could ever know or feel in this reality..." she trailed off. I saw a single tear slowly release from the corner of her left eye and slide down her cheek. I wanted so desperately to wipe it away...this was heart breaking for me to watch and not be able to do anything about. Even though she was right here in front me, like an image on a screen, it was like she had flown some great distance to the other side of some vast country where I couldn't actually touch her. There was a sudden tremor. I felt the floor shake beneath my feet, like a planetquake.  
"We are running out of time, Morgan," Blue said looking around at the ceilings of this strange universe chamber of her mind. "You have to listen to me, please. I won't be able to stay here in front of you much longer."

"What do I have to do, Blue? TELL ME! I'll do anything to have you back! I pleaded.

"You have to get that remote control. It aborts the surgery. You have to stop it, or it'll kill me." Blue explained.

She suddenly dropped to her knees and gasped a sudden hard breath. I quickly dropped to my own in front of her so I could at least still see her stark white eyes with the raging storms. It was driving me crazy that I couldn't do anything for her! That she was so far away, yet so close at the same time.  
"You have to go. Now, Morgan…..NOW!" She suddenly screamed.  
It caught me so off guard that I flinched and closed my eyes and when I re-opened them I was back in the hallway with the horror show still in progress. Blue had pushed me out of her head. She had never done that before but she had also never been in that state when I had entered her thoughts and she had never been in THIS kind of danger.  
"The remote. I have to get it." I said to myself.  
I was still holding my pistols. My grip was tightening hard around them as I held them down by my sides and I started making my calculated assessments quickly. I would need the two medical assistants that were attempting to hold her from flailing onto the floor with pain until she was stable enough not to hurt herself. I felt almost bad for the one trying to pull that controller out of Wheel's hands. He was going to be in my way, I wouldn't need him. The two fiddling with the machines would be obsolete as well. Those would stop blaring soon enough. Lastly, I looked at Wheels. Wheeljack…. the Bot that was supposed to be our father. I would decide how to punish him for this mistake later. In this moment, the loathing searing hate I felt for him could not be described in any words that I knew and it was still not time for a hot headed decision.

I scoffed. "Of course...Blue isn't here to see my restraint..She's never gonna believe this."

It was time to deal with this. I took my steps forward into the surgery unit and braced myself for what I was about to do.

"Alright..I'm going in...like a Kamikaze," I said to myself.

"3...2...1" ...


	11. Chapter 10: ABORT!

Chapter Ten: ABORT !

I landed like a flaming arrow in the room, soaring through the doorway and landing on the ball of my toes. A leap of faith. Finally, I felt alive. Throwing caution to the wind, I raised my right hand and stared down the sight of my pistol quickly sighting the assistant near the brain machine. I pulled the trigger having found my kill shot quickly and it launched a merciless bullet that entered at the back of his skull and slashed out the front splashing his brain matter everywhere. I took no time to think before I slid my arm slightly left and sighted the assistant looking at the heart machine. It had been a split second and I cocked the gun again and launched another angry bullet. This one entered his left temple and exited the right and he fell to the floor like a spineless jellyfish. I raised my left arm and quickly jerked my head to the far right to deal with the assistant fighting Wheels while I cocked my right pistol a third time and held it on the two holding my sister, a man and a woman by the looks of it.  
"HOLD HER! And DON'T do anything stupid or you'll die as quickly as those two did!" I screamed.  
I shot the assistant with the remote in the thigh to force him to step back from Wheels and when he was clear I quickly unloaded another one hitting him in the eye and it punched a hole out of the back of his head.

"Wheeljack!" I screamed and hoisted my gun to his head. He was still frozen somehow. And then I saw him and I knew….

I thought of all those past moments I had with this Autobot that I had known as Dad from my first moment in this time. This Bot I knew as... Father... but more pertinently, Blue's Blood Relative...Blue's true Father as true as one as she could have by the definition as I understood it... The time he first taught us real human English words. All the relentless hours of Human Earth History we didn't want to listen to but were grateful for in the end. The time we built Blue's treasure box together for all her precious things. The time he taught us we would only ever truly have each other, as sisters... All those lessons, given to us by him, all those memories….

Oh, D-Dad...Why?" I said quietly to myself in angry pain.

They were right about me..

I had a loathing for them. My sister was not wrong in her deepest thoughts where I was not supposed to be. I couldn't help myself but peek.. She knew that I had no love for these… metallic machine aliens. She defended me to no end, like she always would.. but even she knew the truth deep in our heart. She could not muster hatred for anyone, Blue had a soft heart though she would never let anyone know it. She couldn't hate them because hating them would mean hating a piece of herself. But I could. I could for the both of us. I resented them. I resented HIM especially for bringing us into this world. Into this place where we ..didn't belong, didn't fit! Did he never stop to consider that the annihilation of our race was an act of mercy from our Holy Stars, The Seven Sweet Sisters?! And if all those were not offensive enough to my sensibilities, ...he… he's taken my sister from me now, TWICE! He ripped her from the safety of our shell when we were nothing but developing babies and turned her...into…..into…. THIS!

"No More...NO MORE. She's Not a Science Experiment ANYMORE!"

I let the hammer slam the last bullet and with the soft whistle in the air it careened slowly, beautifully almost singing a song as it went and splattered itself like a paintball on a hardened metal canvas and punched a beautiful circle of perfection before my once, now dead to me, Father between his beautifully ruby blood red eyes before they faded and his life was over and.. I was the one that had ended it for good…I regretted nothing. I did have a pang of anxiety because I could only hope, that if my sister lived through this ordeal, and she better live through this, that she would forgive me for killing one of only two people in the entire universe she felt a true sense of love for…

I ran and picked up that remote and jammed my finger into the bloody button 20 hard times just to be safe and when i was sure everything was over, I smashed the remote against the floor so that it broke into several chunks of useless crap. With the procedure aborted and immediately bolted to my sister's side where I had left the two assistants alive.

"You two..are going to help me...and that is not a suggestion."

They nodded furiously with their hands up and dared not move an inch for fear that I kill them as easily and as coldly as the rest. I stroked my sisters forehead gently and touched her cheek placing my fingers under her chin before I rested my face gently against hers.

"Oh Blue, I'm Sorry, please understand. I had to."

It was white in there again. She was back in a coma. Breathing just barely. I had the assistants reassemble the necessary life supports and monitoring systems while I watched them closely to make sure they did nothing to endanger her, my gun pointed all the while. When they assured me everything was stable and she was not feeling further pain and she was breathing stably with the help of the machines I knew it was time. We had to move before the rest of them figured out what had transpired here. I leaned gently over my sister and kissed her forehead one last time.

"Come on sis. Time for us to go. This isn't home anymore and it's time we went and found our true place. Not amongst these Glitched Toasters who would see you dead or hurt as long as they get what they want."

It's time to find home, I thought to myself…..


End file.
